finally
by Nataku-sensei
Summary: i just started writing this story. what do you think? will finish it soon k. not part of movie or book but something i made up.
1. Chapter 1

Finally

For close to three years we kept the affair. I was on cloud nine and at the beginning thought it wouldn't last but after the odd first months I relaxed.

We hid it well from his friends and from the population within the school and in society, we agreed to have our relationship in private until he finishes school: it was a forbidden affair, I the teach he the student, a 12 year age gap between us but we did not care.

If you looked at us you would think of us as a odd pair, not just because of the age gap but because of our appearance, I who is 5'3 and my physical appearance that I have been told leans more to the feminine side but with a sour attitude and he who at his last year towers to a 6'5 and because of his love for quidditch has a muscular built and female AND also male fawn for him and with his friendly ways, he picked me to be with.

We started this arrangement in his fourth year and now in his seventh three years have past with my life full of happiness and love that I did not notice what was happening around me.

Unbelievably if you must know, this has been the first real relationship that I have been in and most shocking the first real one I have giving my heart to. Yes, within my school years I had had crushes, dates and kisses but I have never gone beyond kissing. So when our first anniversary hit I proposed to advance from the kissing stage. As nervous as I was he gently held me, I knew he had ex's and some of them were male so yes in my mind I knew he had experience in the field but it was exciting, embarrassing and freeing to give myself to the one I love. Doesn't love do that to one? Give oneself to the other person whom they trust, love and cherish?

I will never forget that night, how he took my hand and talked to me in a sweet and relaxing voice to calm down my nerves, how he gently prepared me and took me. At first we used protection cause as in the magical world both man and woman may bear children. The next day when I woke a thought passed throw my mind: how can they walk after having something in them! I applauded myself in having pain reliving potion in my room: as a potion master one must have stocks for whatever reason, but after a while I had gotten use to it. In the couple of months from that beautiful day we had tried changing position but I loved to feel him within me and it has seen that he loved being in control that we continued as that: I bottom he tops.

Now as two years passed we were still strong, the love I have for him high in my life, but when we past our third year something happened.

As we lived in Hogwarts School for witches and wizard and it has its dormitory for students and teachers on different levels and location within its wall, we had found an empty storage room that wasn't used no more, there we would meet after lights out and spend the night. I had converted the front as a façade: made it looks like a storage room but when you go around it, it becomes a bedroom full with washroom and closet for clothes and such.

I would always wait for him at ten there and at the beginning he would be on time like always, but when two months passed, started to come late or send me notes saying he would not be able to make it. I thought it was because of his finales and he wants to concentrate on them so I let it pass, but after a month I had heard a rumor running around the school grounds that he was with a male student.

I confronted him one day after class and he said that to don't believe them that he has been studying with his fellow friends in the dorm rooms and library. So that is what I did, I ignored what was going on but felt something wrong. When our anniversary of our first kiss was approaching I was excited cause I had big news to inform him about. You see, on our third anniversary we were so in a frenzy that I forgot to place the spell on myself and we did not use condom neither that after waking up with the toilet in my face and last nights food going out of my mouth as a river, found out I was pregnant! That as I was heading to our room to wait for him I heard some sounds.

Curiosity is a human nature, a silently stepped in because I knew aside from me and harry, no one else knew of this room, that when I peeked through the side of the bookshelf did I gasp in horror.

There, in between the covers was none other than the man I thought who loved me with another man. My loud gasp had shocked them and they turned to look at who came in that his face was imprinted with a surprised reaction.

I ran before anyone said a word, I ran straight to my rooms and cried. How stupid could I have been! I trusted his word that nothing was happening, I trusted his lies that he was saying to me when I should of trusted my own self and those rumors around me! There was a pounding on my door but I ignored it, the shield around my rooms was strong to not let anyone who I don't wish to see enter. The next day I spoke with the head master and asked him for a vacation period, he asked for what and I couldn't lie to him. He was like a father to me that I told him. Angry he was for keeping an affair that goes against the school policy but sad at what happened, he accepted that plea and granted the day after till next school year I can return.

Throughout the whole class that I had with him I had not taken a glance to his direction, when class was done I turned quickly towards my office, but before I could close the door he came in.

"_Severus let me explain!"_ He took my shoulder and spun me around and I slapped him.

"_Explain? Explain what! Explain why you have been ignoring me for the past months, lying to me about your studying and bull to me finding you with your dick up the ass of another bloke! Explain what!" _I had tears that I didn't want run down my face and angrily wiped them away. I stared at him waiting for something! Waiting for him to say that it was a mistake that he loves me and me alone and what I saw was a once thing, a mistake that would never happen, but it wasn't like that.

"_I know sorry would not help me here but, I have fallen in love with someone else. Look at me! I am 18! I should be able to see the world and have fun!"_ I slapped him again. How could I fall in love with a man who thinks as this?

"_So what you are saying is I strapped you down? I had not allow you to live life? That I am too old for you and you want someone of your age group? How stupid of me to waste your time. How stupid of me to think that these past three years I had made you happy, how stupid of me to fall for someone who thinks I am nothing! Get out. Get the FUCK OUT and never show your face to me again!"_

I had my wand pointed at him and after he closed the door behind him did I fall on the floor and cried. How stupid of me to think I made him happy, how stupid of me to had enclosed myself in a bubble and have it burst like this.

The next day I got my bags and left for the cottage my mother had left me in Scotland, away from here, away from him. As I stand here in the entrance of the house I place a hand on my still flat stomach and tell my child that even though my heart is broken and that I still stupidly love him, I would not let him harm you in anyway.

Three months have past and now it is time to return to school. He had now graduated, I thank Albus for allowing me to be excluded from the ceremony and also thank him for coming to visit me with poppy his sister who is now my nurse who will help me when my baby is due, that the time has come to return back to that place.

Even though I am at three months, you can see the difference in my appearance, my stomach in not that six pack shape but a smooth flat stomach with a little bit of a bulge to it. I can still hide it under my clothes but I will soon have to place notice me not spells to hide my pregnancy.

I had heard even if I didn't want to from poppy that he broke up with the bloke and now is single, even though my heart still beats for him and I still dream of our time together, I cannot forgive his treason. Albus had inform me that he had changed my chambers so when I get bigger, there are doors that would lead me to my classrooms and to the dinning hall without me tackling the stairs, and that I could bring winky with me so she may help me with whatever I needed and I was so happy for that: the parenting books that I have been reading stated that even though male pregnancy are 7 months it still has the same effects as the women, swollen feet, unexpected hungry, uncontrollable bladder and such so yes I was happy to have help.

I have also had to get assistance for my classroom, the book states that I cannot be around danger and has the classroom has idiot for students who cannot even boil water without having it explode I have taken a Ms. Ganger has my classroom assistance.

As the opening feast started I am quite happy that my sickness has vanished and am able to stand the smell of food that I indulge in the feast before my eyes, but before I could get a grain of rice in my hands, Albus wishes to welcome the new students and staff.

Angry that I couldn't get a lovely spoonful of smashed potatoes in me I rebelled and placed a piece of melon bread in my mouth and chew slowly: who knows how long it will take for Albus to finish.

Alas, the last student was sorted and now the new teachers are going to enter that with a swipe of piece of chicken do I turn my attention to the front doors. One by one they entered when Albus called their name and their position, I clapped when Ms. Ganger: which she wishes for me to call her Hermione, entered but as I was reaching for one of those delicious looking carrots I heard a name I did not wish to hear.

Harry Potter, Professor of Quidditch.

I think I had stopped breathing. I slowly looked up, praying at the same time that it was another person with the same name but when I saw that built body I had memorized, those hands that had touched me in places no one had, those lips that had kiss me till my toes curl and those eyes that held me, I knew that it was him. The man who had stolen my heart and my body, the man who had broken me and also had giving me something to live for, was right in front of me.

I just stared at him when he walked towards the teachers table my hand that had frozen over the carrots is now shaking and I grab it with my other to guide back to my lap that I heard a chair being pushed back than a hand on my shoulder and a voice that would of send shivers of pleasure down my back sends a cold empty feeling say "_hello Severus"_

Before I could stop myself I slapped his hand away and say in a loud voice, "_Don't touch me!"_ I hear a gasp and look around and see everyone looking at me that I turned and ran from there.

Why, why must he be here!


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry's POV**

I was an idiot. I had someone so important and that loved me unconditionally but I had to do something stupid. I regretted it from the beginning but I followed what my friends told me thinking it was the right thing at that time but was wrong in the end.

It started when our third anniversary came that I finally had the courage to tell my friends of my relationship with Severus. But between my two best friends: Ron and Hermione, Ron thought that I had sealed my faith and have 'ruined' my chance to live life. I should of just listened to Hermione who told me that to listen to my heart and that don't make a stupid mistake cause finding love or someone who cares about you as much is hard to find, but no I paid attention to Ron and look what got me into.

When Ron confronted me and told me about how I am 18 and should be able to have fun before I settle down with someone I took it. How stupid, I already had Sev and didn't need anyone else but I let him talk me into it. So I let him introduce me to Draco and started the affair. At first I was why, why would I do this? I almost cried cause when I met up with Severus just looking into his eyes I could see the love and dedication he had on me that it made me sick of what I was doing.

But even with that I still didn't stop the affair. For a little more than three months I kept on seeing Draco. Sev confronted me about a rumor of me with someone but I lied between my teeth and assured him that he was the one and made a stupid excuse of studying when I wasn't. I am the worst human to have ever graced this earth. I am hurting a person who loves me with all his heart for someone I think; no I know I have no feeling for but wont do nothing to change it.

After sometime, and bugging from Draco to take our 'relationship' to the next step, I decided to take him to the room that both Severus and I would share in secret. I knew that on that day he would not go to the room cause of a staff meeting so we went and I had sealed my own faith.

I felt sick, doing something in the bed that I would make endless love to Sev with someone else, I felt dirty, I dirtied the one place that should be sacred to me and when I heard the gasp and turned I saw in the eye of the man I was suppose to love his heart break and it shook me. I ran after him but wasn't able to enter his room and for some days after tried to speak to him before breakfast, classes and dinner but to no avail until I shoved my foot in between the doors of his office when class finished did I decided that he would be best without me. A man who betrayed his love so I made up a lie and saw how I broke the last piece of his heart that I wanted to cry, wanted to hold him and say that no it was all a joke it was all something stupid but no, the three years of love I destroyed in one sweep.

When he kicked me out of his office I stood behind the door and heard his cry, it broke me but why should I feel pity, I caused this! I caused him pain and destroyed him why would I… I ran outside to the surrounding forest of the school, and screamed, cursed, hit anything in my way. How could I have done that! I love him for goodness sake! What stupidity did I do! How could I have destroyed a beautiful man!

I stayed there for a good hour or so until I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up and saw that it was the Head Master Professor Albus. I must of looked like a wild animal with my hands all bloody, my face with tears and dirty on it, my clothes torn and such, he hugged me and for a second I let it but than I said why would I need someone to comfort me when I caused pain to another.

"_I should not be comfort. I should be cursed at, insulted, KILLED!"_ I pull my hair and started to hit the tree once again.

"_Child, why would you want that what has happened"_ he placed his hand on my shoulder and turned me towards him that I spilled everything. I saw that his eyes had become steel; I knew he hated me there. "_It was stupid! I did not even want to do that I like an idiot followed what others told me and ignored my own feeling my own heart and that has cost me the happiness I had"_ I broke down and felt exhausted.

"_I lost the man I truly love for what!"_ I fall to ground again and cry. How can I fix this, CAN I fix this? Would he take me back? Will he forgive my wary mind that had made the most stupid mistake in my 18 years on this planet?

I felt a hand once again on my shoulder and a sigh while turning me to face Albus.

"_Child, what you had done is stupid, uncalled for and should be never forgiven, but I can see that this has not been what you wanted that I will give you this warning. Severus is not an easy man to befriend, he has been hurt from his childhood to his adult and with what you had told me when your affair started I had seen how happy he had been and the changes in his demeanor that I know that he loves you and is hurting right now. It is a battle now to regain his love and trust. You have lost both but there has to be hope that it has not all vanished. Severus is like a son to me and I should be cursing you for causing him pain but from what I seen and now know, you two belong to on another. I will leave you with this, think wisely now what you want, what your heart tells you and fight for it. The battle will be long and hard but are you willing to fight?"_

Throughout the whole time he spoke I had not weaver from his face and my determination has rising that without no faltering in my voice I answer: "_Yes" _

It has been hard seeing him within the school and attending class, but I relished in seeing him, being around him but also beat myself up for what I had done to him that I made a plan. There has been news that some professors will be leaving in the upcoming new semester and that replacements are being interview that I had decided to apply for a position. With that in mind I studied as if I was possessed. Nothing was going to stop me from correcting what I had done wrong and righting it. The happiness that I destroy I will repair and if it cost me till my last dying breath I wont stop till we are once again together.

Author's note:

Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't been posting stories for a while but I have had life changing ordeals that made me enter a depression period and not talk to any friends and write. But alas, those days have past and I have regain happiness and have continued to write. The first chapter of this story I wrote it when I returned from work at seven pm till around three to four in the morning. I was so into it that I lost track of time! I am also wanting to continue my other story "care to dance" so I will be doing two stories at the same time! well hope you like this chapter and give me RR on what you think should happen next? Bye for now! JA NE!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Albus POV

After leaving harry in his state I walk towards my office where I know that Severus will be coming to see me. How could I have been so blind of what was going on, I knew that Severus had found someone but did not put together these two, didn't THINK Harry was the one to win his heart but here is the proof. I stop before going up the stairs to the doors and turn to look up at the sky and ask whoever is up there to give me strength to, to not feel hatred towards Harry for I do think Severus has a son for what he had done and to not break down in tears when I see Severus. Help me see if I may bring them happiness, I am a meddling old cot who will do anything for those I love to see smile and be full with love.

As the hallways are empty due to the fact that the students are in their last class before dinner, I reached my statue that protects the entrance of my rooms that I see Severus there. Taking a deep breath I get closer to the unmoving body just standing and staring at the gargoyle I place my hand on his shoulder and feel his flinch.

"_Let us enter my boy and have a cup of tea."_

No emotion what so ever does he showed and my heart breaks for him. I have the urge of sending a curse to Harry for what he had done but stop myself. They are both suffering for this stupid mistake and I see that even though he was the one that cause the breakup Harry is suffering the same amount as Severus.

As we sit beside each other on my sofa in the office and with the cup of tea Dobby kindly brought us, I place a cup within his unmoving hand and try to see if he reacts.

"_Child, what seems to be the problem?"_

That did it. In a blur I find myself with a hand full of black clothes and a face buried within my chin and a sob escaping his lips. Oh how I tried my hardest to not cry, I place my arms around him and cradle him until his sobs slow down and the tears are just here and there.

"_How could he do that to me! Was I not good enough for him! Did I do something to receive this, this betrayal"?_

I gently pry him from my arms and place my hand under his chin and make his eyes gaze me and tell him: _tell me what has happen my son, _and he does.

As I place the bits and pieces from both sides that I had heard I see that they are both truly hurt by this and that there could be a chance that they may find their way once again but the journey will be hard and if the plans I am thinking up in my mind are well played within next year they will be together.

"_And I was going to tell him the most beautiful news"_

Within my scheming I had not paid attention to what was said that I tell him to inform me of this news and am shocked to hear! PREGNANT! Oh for the love of Merlin! Pregnant, how I wish now to go to Harry and beat him and curse him till he cannot stand! How could he have done that! I gather Severus within my arms again and tell him that I would be there for him every step of the way and that poppy that had experience in male pregnancy and birthing will be there also.

"_And even with what has happened and the news of my baby I can't hate him. I can't hate him because I love him too much that I think I will never be able to hate him."_

I sigh and grip him a bit more, what could I say: just forgive him and wham bam thank you and all will be well?

Sitting behind my desk I was about to pour myself a cup of tea and think that there came a knock to my door. Sigh _Come in_.

Raising my head I see Harry enter the room with a determine expression. For a split second I wanted to curse him for what he did but he stopped me in his track with his responds.

_I have hurt the most important person in my life in the most stupid, childish way ever and I regret it in everyway, I want to get him back. I NEED to have him back. This can take me months and maybe years but I don't want to lose him. I know that you are going to be looking for teachers for the upcoming new semester and want to apply for a position. _

_I want to have him back. Will you help me Albus?_

After finishing saying this he stares with the determine look at me: back straight, eyes not wavering, hands on the table in a fist. I lean back on my car and think. Firstly, should I get involve in this and have Snape angry at me or help them heal their wounds and see my son happy and grandson with his two fathers. Popping a lemon drop in my mouth I lean towards Harry and saw.

_Well child what is the plan?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Severus**

Arriving to my rooms I slam the door shut and lean against it. This is bad. Even though he had hurt me and I vowed to forget about him I can't. I still love him, my heart still pounds, my palms sweat and it seems like my child knows when his father is near by.

I place a hand on my stomach and feel tears come down my face. _I wont let anyone hurt you my child. I wont let him; even though I still love him I cannot forgive him. My baby, can you forgive your papa's sadness, I still love him but I can't! I just can't!_

I feel myself lowering down to the ground and still holding my stomach in my hand, my other tries in vain to wipe the tears off. I will not let him know about my child, I don't want him to take the one thing I have left of him. I must be strong from now on and not let him get near me.

Has morning rises and my alarm wakes me I slowly open my eyes and heave myself out of bed. Even with the artificial window to not make the dungeons look gloomy and have a bit of sunshine in it, it does not seem to help the coldness in the room. I sometimes do like to go and eat at the main hall with everyone but today I was feeling as making my own breakfast.

Entering my kitchen I look around my cupboard and pick the items I need. Humming the tune to sunshine my only sunshine and rubbing my stomach I made myself triple chocolate pancakes, sausages with ketchup, toast bread with peanut butter and jam on it, cup of milk [I was told by poppy that it is not good drinking coffee while pregnant] orange juice and crackers with cheese and a dash of pickles and chili pepper to finish it off! My food intake has not change drastically but I was told once that sardines and peanut butter on toasted bread is not good but they don't know what they are missing. Mmm, I might just make that instead of my crackers!

Finishing my morning meal and my shower I head out through the door that Albus have so kindly placed for me [it also allows me to sleep in a bit] that exiting the doors and turning the first corner I bump into the headmaster himself. I confront him on why hiring Harry when he knows about our past relationship and not evening letting me finish my rant he thrust a tin can in my face and says:

_Lemon drops my dear boy?_

Urgh! I angrily take the can from him and continue my ranting with the same amount of lemon drops I stuff in my mouth that he just hums and takes the now empty tin from me, pats my head and says: _Oh my! Out of lemon drops am I? Must go to my office and refill! Have a wonderful day my boy!_

Can you believe that! I am pouring out my all to him and all he says is he is out of lemon drops! Can I kill him? No-no, I cannot the idiots of the students and the whole wizarding population would kill me if I did.

Entering the classroom with half an hour to go before classes begin, I see that Hermione is also early and so I talk to her of how was her day and break before asking her about Harry.

_Well Severus, Harry and I have not spoken to one another from our graduation day so I cannot tell you what he has been up to, the one to do so is Ron but I do not see you knocking at his door and saying 'hey Ron how are you so can you tell me everything that Harry had been up to?' _

Laughing at me I believe she just pictured that I huff and non-graceful lower myself to my chair and pout. Well I am not pouting I will tell you that, Snape's do not pout they just look at the distance with a put off face. As I am gazing into nowhere land I ask her in an almost quite voice, WHICH I had hope, she didn't hear: _will I be able to forgive him?_

Jumping at the hand that was placed on my shoulder she slowly turns me and says: _you can listen to what others say or you can listen to your hearts desire. It is up to you to what you want in life. If you are thinking of forgiving him… give him hell first, but if you are not I will always be your friend and help you okay._

Class was boring, as it seems. I was spelled to my chair by that blasted woman and could only mark the summer homework and such that I couldn't see what they idiots of a students were doing! But I did get my joy when three potions exploded in front of her face that I felt a bit better. After the last student of the day left the class and telling Hermione that I would be finishing up her and than leaving that I looked at my watch to see that the whole student and teacher body must be in the great hall for dinner that I decided to eat in my room. Walking the hallway I was passing the last turn to go through the secret doors that were only for me, I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me into an alcove.

Trying my hardest to remove that unwanted hand I came face to face with Harry.

_Please Severus hear me out!_

_Get your filthy hand off me Mister Potter!_

_Sev! Please forgive me for what I did I didn't…_

_I don't want to hear it!_ I slap him in the face and ran. I had to get out of there. Entering my rooms I lean against the door and try to regulate my breathing. I get up and go into the kitchen, I did not feel hungry but for my unborn child I must force myself to eat.

After cleaning and grabbing a glass of milk I made my way to the sofa beside the fireplace and I just sit and stare. I know what I want but I am too scared to try and grab it. I want my happiness back but if I grab a hold of it will I get burn again? I am not quite sure how much time has past but I hear a rather hard knocks coming from my door, at first I thought he came! But when I hear Hermione saying to open up I do and she comes rushing in, talking a mill a minute so I tell her to stop and breath but when she does she tells me the horrible news:

_SEVERUS HE KNOWS! HE KNOWS YOU'RE PREGNANT!_

Author's note: is the story good? Do you guys like it? For this week and next I have mostly opening shifts at work so I am going to be writing more. I hope you guys like this story! I am having fun writing, my other one lol, I keep on changing so much I don't know which part to put in! LOL RR! JA NE!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I wont lose!

_Shit, double shit! _ I hit my head against the wall where I am standing for a good minute or so. I broke his heart and ruined everything! I am wondering if it is best just killing myself so I do not hurt him any more; sigh, what can I do to make things right again.

Deciding that standing in the hallway is not a great place to think, I decided to head back to my rooms and try to re-write my plans again. Laugh, the stupidest first plan I had: find him and gravel, did not work so I must develop my plan more. Rounding my second last corner I fall upon a conversation, slowing my pace I strain to hear for one of the voices: which is speaking right now, belongs to my ex-friend who I miss dearly Hermione. Reaching the corner I hear more clearly: also I check to make sure no one is around to pay attention to me and find me out, I strain my ears and find out something that surprises me.

I do not know how long I had waited after they parted but I felt like my body was moving in its one accord to my rooms. I don't even remember how I opened my doors but when I 'come to' I am holding my hands in a death grip that I come to a realization: Severus is pregnant. He. Is. Pregnant. So much how's, when's, and who's, past in my head but it seems my conscious wants to lecture me and tells me that the how's I know, the who's don't be stupid, and the when…are you an idiot.

I laugh, a dry laugh. I am going to be a father. I get up and with the craziest smile on my face I scream of pure joy. I am going to be a father! I run to the door to go to Severus but than like cold water I stop, he didn't tell me cause of what I had done. How can he let me be with him when I had broken his heart? Reality sinks.

I am about to give up hope but than I got a bit piss, how did Hermione know he was pregnant? They did not speak until we graduated so how did she know? I know for a fact that Severus doesn't go around and speaking his heart out to whomever he encounters, or maybe she knew before graduation. Did she know before that ill day? Was that why she was so angry with me and told me how of an idiot I was to ruin something so special and wonderful that the future was going to give me?

I turn once again to the door but with anger, if she knew of this why did she hide it. I needed to find out so I ran to her rooms and knocked as hard as I could till she opened. I didn't let her speak, I just barged in and when I heard to slam of the door I turn and scream at her: _WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE WAS PREGNANT!_

Aside from my heavy breathing, you can say a pin drop could be heard in the room, but it only lasted a second until color returned to her face and she responded:

_Why the fuck would I tell you that when you fucked up your relationship cause you wanted to do what Ron told you! And including, the day I found out about his result was the day you FUCKED UP HIS LIFE!_

The slapped I received I think would be heard till Hogs mead. [A/N sorry spelt wrong]

_He went to tell you! He wrote to you so many times on that day to met you there and what were you doing! Huh! What! And now you come into my rooms and scream at me that how could I not told you! Are you an idiot! I will tell you once again, Don't come into my rooms we are not friends any longer and IF, IF I hear that you have hurt Sev in anyway I don't care if you are popular in this school I will make you suffer till the point you don't know which way to shit._

I was stun, you would be to, for close to six years we have been friends and in our last year in school to be slapped, cursed and become ex-friends to now be once again insulted, threatened and kicked out of the room I was stun silence.

But aside from that what was said was true. I fucked up and am paying the price. But with this newfound evidence I get up from the awkward position, dust myself and smirk. I will not lose you now that I know you are pregnant with our child, Severus Snape mark my words, I will have you back with me and our child if it is the last thing I do.

A/N: sorry for the long wait guys! But work got so busy! I hope you like this story I have been writing. I am sorry for grammar error and such but I am not that great in English so I am not sure when I will post the next but stay tune!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He knows. Oh Merlin he knows! I pace my rooms and than I just stop in the middle. Fuck that he knows I will not let it stop me from living my life.

Three days have past that I have not seen him nor heard from him. I do send out a little pray for this miracle but I should not count my blessing for it may end sooner than I think. In a week I have to go to poppy for my ultrasound to see how my baby is and if I can find out the sex of it would be nice. I try my hardest not to speak of my pregnancy at the teachers table for not even two seats away from me there he seats [I had changed my seat to try and get away from him and thanks to Mione she helps] that with Hogwarts having ears for walls, the whole school population knows of my pregnancy and have been trying to stare at me to see if it is true: I wish I could tell them to F*** off and show them the finger but alas I am a teacher and must show 'discipline' that I cannot, but that does not mean I can't take points off, this year all houses have a negative 400 points…mmm, I wonder who did that?

Anyway, aside from that I lean close to poppy so know one can over hear us and tell her what time would she like me to met her for the appointment and this woman not knowing what discreet is said out loud that Wednesday in the morning would be a good time for the ultrasound to be done. Can I kill her? Make it look like an accident. Well do you think I can? No, no Albus would be angry with me and than my child will be daddy less and I don't want that. I secretly glanced to the direction of Harry and it SEEMS as if he didn't hear it so I am going to go with that he had not heard and finish my meal to start my day.

Urgh! Idiots! They are becoming more stupid than they are! How the hell can you make your cauldron melt with just boiling WATER how is that possible even! What the hell did they do! And my own house nonetheless was the ones who did this. I feel so ashamed, but with the five-foot long essay I handed them and to write it in five-point size writing I am feeling a bit better.

Getting out of the shower and curling up in my favourite sofa with my hot chocolate [tell anyone and you die!] and my favourite book, I settle myself to a little me time that not even ten minutes into my book that someone had the grace to knock on my door. I glare at it to see if that would make that person go away but alas the knock still continued. I place my items on the table and angrily I walk to the door, yank it open and with 'F*** U' on the tip of my tongue it dies when I see who was standing there.

'Harry'

NO. NO. NO! I did not want to see him right now! I wanted a little piece and quite! Why can't I get that!

_What do you want Mr. Potter_

_Oh. So we are back to our last names are we now._

_I have no time to play games Mr. Potter to I ask you to leave_

I wanted to slam the door but that stupid foot wouldn't allow me the pleasure. Wish I did not leave my wand on the table with my book.

_May I come in Severus, I wish to speak with you_

_No you may not_

_Please it will only take a moment of your time_

_No_

_I beg of you just…_

_What part of NO do you not understand Potter! NO I do not want to speak to you! NO I do not want you in my rooms and NO I don't want to spare that moment. Goodbye now!_

Shit. Being pregnant has made me weak. As I was going to slam the door again I get pushed back and he steps in and closes the door. Oh! I hate this!

_I asked you kindly and by hell you we will talk Sev_

_DON'T CALL ME THAT! You have no right to call me that_

_Like hell I do! You are carrying my child and I have the right to be here with you!_

_No you don't! You've lost that right when you slept with Malfoy so do not come to me and say you have rights like hell you do!_

_OKAY! So I made a stupid mistake but Sev that is my child also and I should be able to be here for him._

_No! No just leave! Please leave._

I have these emotions! I don't want him to see me cry! I know it had happen three months and some weeks ago but it feels like it was yesterday I turn around to not face him and try to stop these stubborn tears to stop flowing.

_Sev. I am sorry, it was a stupid mistake that I did and I am paying for it with you not being by my side. I know you cannot forgive me for that and it will be hard to forget but please allow me to be there for my child. Even, even if you do not love me no more, which I hope you still hold a bit of love for me, to allow me to see my child. Please, I wont ask for more than what you will allow me. _

I feel a hand on my shoulder and oh how I wish to turn around and hug him! Bury my face in his shoulder and tell him that I love him but I shake it off, wipe my face and turn around.

_I will never forgive you for what you did to me. I don't want you near me but for my child I do not want to take away the love of his two parents. You are not allowed a FOOT in my rooms and I will tell you when and where we will meet. Do not touch me, hold me, hug me or kiss me. I want you to leave my room now._

_Thank you._ Has he turned around and was about to exit the room I tell me about my appointment at eight in the morning on Wednesday with Poppy and if he wants to be there to be on time. And I just killed myself, after I said that he turned around and gave me this smile that I had not seen for so long and says _I love you Sev and thank you_ I fall in my sofa and cry. I must be strong to pass this.

Harry's POV

Leaving his room I walk a few steps away and jump with joy! Even though it was just his shoulder I touched, I TOUCHED him! I felt his heat against my fingers! I smelled his scent, I feel drunk with just that bit and when he said about the appointment I overheard poppy speak with him and have him invite me to it I am over the moon! I have so much to fix so we can be together again that I want it fast but I know it has to be done in baby steps. Sev, you are so close to me but yet so far for me to reach. My love we will be a happy family, I know that for sure.

Author note: sorry guys that I have not been on here for a while. Busy at work. Man! I am a part-time worker but they give me full time hours, not that I am complaining cause I do need the cash but still I want to relax. X3 well write some more… when I dunno when my next break is LOL JA NE!


End file.
